


A library

by ginogollum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/pseuds/ginogollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian in one of his favourite places</p>
            </blockquote>





	A library

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when I feel just like drawing cozy spaces. I hope you enjoy!

[](http://postimg.org/image/4rv59jxjt/full/)   
[hostare immagini](http://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)


End file.
